Naruto there and back a different way!
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fused in the final battle after a vortex sucked them in and then he goes back in time. Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay people here is the first chapter of the Naruto fused story. This is also a challenge by Challenger. The challenge is:**

**4th Narutox?:**

During the Final between Sasuke and Naruto, when they use their most powerful attacks they accidentally rip a hole in time and space, which sucks them both in. Here Sasuke and Naruto end up fusing together, but while their bodies have fused perfectly together their souls haven't. So Naruto's and Sasuke's souls fight on who continues to live on and have the new body as their own. Fortunately Naruto's soul wins, but unfortunately he is now in a different dimension/time/reality. 

**Okay, the story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem.**

**You are allowed to turn male characters into girls(except Naruto). **

**Lastly, the you are allowed to reverse the age of the Sasuke and Naruto fused body if you want to.  
**

**There is the challenge tell him if you are going to take it up.**

**Chapter 1: The fusion of Naruto and Sasuke**

"Kyuubi Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called out at the same time that the person opposite him, his once best friend Sasuke Uchiha called out "Ban Raiton: Kirin!"

With those two shouts a glowing red fast moving shuriken like Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand and a blue lightning strike came down and hit Sasuke's hand forming a crack as Sasuke harnessed it.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped and shouted the others name before their techniques struck and formed a large explosion.

That wasn't all that happened as it formed a large black hole that was sucking everything in the Valley of the End. Naruto and Sasuke tried fruitlessly to get out before they finally gave up as they lost the final foothold and were absorbed into it.

"So dobe what's going on" A snake-like being with pitch black eyes said.

"Hmm, so this is where we are teme." Naruto now a small fox the same size as the snake said.

"Yes and I shall kill you here" Sasuke called.

Naruto would have said something like you are a fool Sasuke there is no point but he knew that Sasuke was too far gone to save anymore.

With that the snake and the fox jumped in a fierce exchange of claws and fangs before Naruto cut Sasuke forcing him to move onto the defensive. Naruto kept pounding all he could only for the snake to keep weaving until biting his paw.

Naruto let out a yelp of pain at the feeling before feeling the effects of poison and starting to black out. Naruto thought _no it can't end like this! I must win!_ Before he jumped at Sasuke and pierced him through the chest catching him off guard and killing him.

_A few hours later..._

Naruto woke up and immediately saw that he had De-aged to right before the time Mizuki tricked him into stealing the scroll. Naruto decided to use the opportunity he had to copy the jutsu on the scroll and take Mizuki by surprise.

After Naruto finished copying down the scroll, he decided to lay a trap on where he knew Mizuki would land and kill him before he had a chance to harm Iruka, his brother figure. He wondered where the thought came from before realizing that it was probably his new devious nature coming out from when he absorbed Sasuke.

"You idiot" Iruka yelled.

"Why? I learned a jutsu from the scroll so I can graduate that's what Mizuki said, right?" Naruto asked feigning curiosity.

_Mizuki? _Iruka thought to himself silently before hearing Mizuki and realizing what was going on there.

"Get down" Iruka shouted at Naruto.

"He he, just like you protecting the demon brat, Iruka-kun" A man with glasses said.

Naruto recognized him from when he helped Isaribi and thought _What is he doing with Mizuki? _

Naruto then jumped back just as a Demon's wind shuriken was thrown at him by Mizuki.

Naruto then saw where he was standing and activated the seal that would at least make Mizuki off balance before jumping at him and cutting off his right arm. "Damn you demon brat!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto then dodged furious swipes from Mizuki as Iruka was preoccupied with the scientist that helped Orochimaru. Naruto swerved out of the way before calling out "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" as a wave of shuriken came out and killed Mizuki.

Naruto then jumped into the battle to help Iruka by silently sneaking up on the other man's hiding spot and cutting off his head.

Naruto then said coldly "Let's go to the Hokage's office and inform him of what has transpired here as well as get the anbu to deal with this trash."

Iruka was shell shocked at the new Naruto. He could only nod at what Naruto said as it made sense to him to tell the Hokage what had just happened and get his brother figure out of trouble for stealing the scroll.

Naruto then shunshined away further shocking Iruka before Iruka too jumped after Naruto and went to the Hokage's office.

"This is a disaster Hokage-sama. The demon brat has the scroll" One of the elders complained loudly (read whined like a little baby to the Hokage to try and get Naruto in trouble.)

Sarutobi just sighed at the elder and was about to defend the person he saw as a grandson before Iruka opened the door and said "Hokage-sama, we have something to tell you."

With that Sarutobi grew a very large devious grin not unlike Naruto's usual one before saying "Yes, well elders there is official shinobi business to be discussed. You may leave now so you do not have to be in the "Thrice damned demon brat's presence" any longer than you must be."

Iruka barely held in a fit of laughter at the Hokage's antics and said "Hokage here is the situation..."

**Aaaand cut!**

**That's a wrap people! As I said before take it up with the Challenger if you want to do something with his challenges. See ya next time people. I am about to go play my new game so expect a new fic to come out about it sometime this week!**


	2. teams and Timeskip

**A/N: Yo! This is Harem lord with the second chapter of Naruto: There and Back again a Different Way! I know it has been awhile since I have updated but I wanted to take a break for a short period of time.**

**Time for the reviews:**

**Deathmailrock:**

**so, Naruto won't have a female naru in his harem? well add Kurenai and Tayuya and Ayame and Shizune and Tsunade and Kushina and Mikoto and have Sasuke dead in this timeline and maybe anko and Yugao and Koyuki and female Haku and Tsunami and Yugito and Samui... and Hana and Kin and Shizuka...**

**answer:**

**No, unless I find some other way to make it work. I will add most of these suggestions to the story but I shall have to look up Shizuka and will not use Anko or Tsunade. There shall also be a fem. Sasuke and Itachi that shall be in the harem. I shall have someone else be the killer of the clan so that Itachi stays in Konoha. Due to this fact, Fem. Sasuke will not be as revenge driven and her mother will still be alive.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Teams**

It had been one month since the Forbidden Scroll incident. The team day was put off for a whole month after the incident.

Many of the gennin were brought in for a retest to see If Mizuki was helping or hindering shinobi in the class. He had helped Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and all of the civilian kids. Most of them had paid for his help but others had no idea they were being helped. Sakura Haruno was held back as she was not able to pass the retest and her psychological evaluation showed that she had MPD and OCD. She was sent straight to a Yamanaka for help. While there, they had discovered that her family disobeyed the third's law and decided to tell her that he was the human form of the Nine-tailed fox. Her family was sent straight to the chopping block and beheaded by an executioner. With Sakumo Haruno dead, the council was one member shorter than the shinobi one and the Sandaime used this as an excuse to get someone who liked Naruto in the council. Since then, Naruto's standard of living had increased as the third was finally able to get Anbu to enforce his laws and Naruto was no longer overcharged or given horrible weaponry.

Naruto had grown a lot over the month break due to him not only eating ramen. He now was 5"4 with longer hair. The spikes in his hair were the color of a raven's feathers. He had gotten rid of his orange jumpsuit and pants, and replaced them with a plain, black t-shirt and ninja pants. He also had a sword strapped to his back and two kunai pouches.

Naruto had also been able to train a lot using his new weaponry. He had gotten his shuriken and kunai accuracy up a lot as it seemed the old ones had been hindering his progress in throwing accuracy. He had also picked up a few styles of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu as It would look weird if he used the Uchiha style of fighting when he wasn't an Uchiha. He decided he would only use the Sharingan as a last resort so he wasn't found out too soon.

Naruto had also trained in all the ninjutsu he knew so that he could use them easier in his new body. He was not able to use the Kyuubi's chakra for very long, or the Rasenshuriken at all. All of his other jutsu took a lot out of him as he had to retrain his control so he wouldn't overpower all of his jutsu. He also gained enough control to make two hundred Bunshin, however, he could do no less than that.

During the month break, Naruto had also told the Hokage what had happened. The Hokage didn't believe him at first, but when Naruto told him of his parents and Orochimaru, the old man didn't have a choice but to believe him as that was knowledge no gennin would know.

Naruto had decided to do this since he would have someone to back him up with whatever story he told about the Sharingan and how he had gotten it. He knew that it would still be bad if it was found out, but this way he would have the most powerful man in the Leaf village backing up his claims.

Naruto pushed himself out of these thoughts, ate his breakfast, and headed to the academy to get his team.

Naruto knew specifically what his team was as he convinced the Hokage to let him make it. Team seven was Sasuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki under Kakashi Hatake, Mikoto Uchiha, and Itome Uchiha (Fem. Itachi); Team eight was the same as canon; Team ten was the same as canon also. The Hokage pointed out that they had never done a two man team with three sensei's before but Naruto countered by saying that with this he could explain why he knew the Uchiha kenjutsu and taijutsu as well as give him more back up to his claim with his eyes as the Uchihas would help him and back him up.

Naruto decided to hide under a genjutsu to see how his classmates were in this time-line. Naruto discovered that Kiba was a completely hopeless idiot, Hinata was even shyer than before, Shino was still completely stoic, Ino was worse than Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji were the same, and Sasuki was a lot nicer and less stuck up than before if him hanging out with his sister's team...wait, HE DIDN'T HAVE A SISTER. He crept closer and found out that Kushina had left him out to dry and made his sisters hate him.

Naruto was a little depressed with this info as the Hokage had forgot to inform him about his family still being alive. Even worse, they hated him.

Naruto decided to see if anyone could spot his genjutsu and found that only Sasuki, Shino, Shikamaru, and his sisters could see through it. Sasuki and Shikamaru were visibly shocked, Shino showed nothing, and his sisters glared at him.

This continued for a while until Itome, Kakashi, and Mikoto came in and told them to head to the rooftop.

Naruto took off his genjutsu and walked to the roof where he was asked to introduce himself. He gave them the Kakashi. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies...too mature for you to understand. My dream...never really thought about it."

Sasuki face faulted while Mikoto and Itome let out small chuckles while Kakashi looked shocked at someone using his introduction against him.

Sasuki then gave her introduction. She liked her family, hated people that thought ninja were a joke, hobbies were training and hanging out with her family, and her dream was to find out who killed her clan.

Mikoto and Itome's introductions were the same as Sasuki's.

Kakashi's was the same thing Naruto had said to them. Sasuki sweatdropped at seing her sensei and teammate bond over something so stupid.

Kakashi then asked a team question which Naruto and Sasuki answered correctly, creating the first Sharingan team. (Not that they knew)

**Done! I decided to cut the test and kill off Sakura as I do not see her as an important character in the show.**

**The next chapter will be wave fighting Zabuza with the Namikaze clan. It will show his sisters more than this will.**


	3. Arrival in wave

**A/N: Yo! It is time for the next chapter of There and Back Again a different way. I have decided to put out the Vampyre Maximus chapter sometime this week as I am working on it during the week. **

**I have decided that Naruto will reveal his sharingan against Zabuza and the swordsmen as it would be unfair to him. Note fem Kisame**

**Harem is Anko, Tsume, Hana, Fubuki, Sara, Mikoto, Itome, Yuugao, Guren, Fem tailed beasts, fem jinchuriki, and others.**

**Chapter 3: Zabuza and the swordsmen**

Naruto had gotten used to his team and it had been a month since he had got put on it. They had decided to go get a mission. The Hokage had gotten a message just before they got there saying that Kushina's team had gotten into trouble.

"Team, you are hereby given the mission: help protect Tazuna. This mission is an S rank. I know you can do it, before you say anything." the Sandaime said.

So, that is why they were currently just behind Kushina as she was battling the swordsmen.

"Huh, jiji forgot to mention this part." Naruto said curriously.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Kushina asked venemously as her team glared at him.

"Hokage sent us to back you up, but it appears that you are in no condition to fight; so let us." Itome said.

Kushina reluctantly agreed as they knew that, in the stat they were in, they were unable to fight even one of the swordmen off.

Itome then said "Naruto, Sasuki, back up."

Naruto just walked forward and said "No, you back up. I want to test myself."

Itome was shocked but knew that she, nor her mother, could stop him once he got that determination in his eyes.

Zabuza laughed and said "pfft, a genin against all of us. Does Konoha take us for fools?"

Naruto just looked at what he was facing before saying "nevermind, you're too weak to face me."

Raiga got mad and said "oh yeah, try this." Before appearing in front of him with his sword.

"Hehe, all talk and I was able to kill you!" Raiga exclaimed after he cut through him.

Raiga was about to continue before something whispered behind him "got who?"

Raiga turned around to see blazing sharingan eyes facing him.

"S-s-sharingan! But how do you have those eyes." Raiga said shocked.

This caught everyone's attention, as they didn't know that he had them.

Sasuki muttered "how does Naruto-kun have the sharingan?" without realizing she added the -kun to his name.

"Heh, heh, why would I tell an enemy shinobi my secrets?" Naruto questioned.

The guy just made a tch sound before he was kicked up in the air and Naruto created ten clones.

The clones elevated him until he was fifty feet in the air and then Naruto swapped places with the top one and got behind Raiga.

"Besides even if I told you," Naruto started from behind his opponent before he grabbed his head with one arm and drove his knees into the guy, "you wouldn't survive. Forbidden Naruto style Taijutsu: Falling Sky Bird!"

After he called this out, Naruto pushed his legs into the back even more, causing him to start moving to the ground at a faster pace than anyone could survive.

When they hit the ground, Raiga was burned to a crisp, had cuts all over his body, and had mud suffocating him while Naruto only had a few cuts and bruises as well as a bloody knee.

The, now, Six Swordsmen of the mist were shocked at how easy Raiga was taken out by this gennin and knew that in a fight right now against all six of them (as Kushina and her team had recovered), they would lose against them. The mist ninja just turned and ran from that fight as they knew they couldn't win against all six of them.

**A/N: I know this is a little short but I want to save the confrontation about the sharingan and Naruto's meeting with team Uzumaki for the next chapter. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Naruto there and Back again. I am going to TRY to update some of my old stories that I think have potential, but others won't be because I don't know what I was thinking when I made them.**

**Warnings: Bashing and Time travel**

**Pairings: Naruto/Harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters and attacks. I do, however, own any attacks or characters that I create for my use.**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto smirked as he watched the mist ninja leave, but, then he wondered how he was going to explain this to the group, especially with Kushina's team there.

Naruto thought for a few seconds and then realized that he knew a way to stall them long enough for him to either come up with something or for him to tell them the truth.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked, visibly shaken at the display of the sharingan.

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to get Tazuna to his house." Naruto said.

Mikoto and her team reluctantly agreed to that, as did Kushina because of the fact that she was worn out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked around the room thinking about how he was going to tell his team about the future. He had decided to go for the truth and not lie to them about how the future was. Maybe if he told more people, they could help him figure out how to change it.

All of the people had died in the last war. Madara's edo tenseid body was too strong for the Kage's to take out and they fell against him.

Kakashi was the next to fall taking Obito with him. Bee fell, taking the Jubi down with him and foiling Madara's plan for the world. However, Madara got mad after that and attacked the Shinobi alliance brutally. He ended up decimating the entire shinobi world and destroying all of the villages. Naruto wasn't able to stop him and Madara destroyed all of the ninja.

Just when Naruto thought all hope was gone, Sasuke came and fought against Madara. Giving Naruto the opportunity to destroy Madara's body with the Rasenshuriken before Madara could dodge.

However, Naruto wasn't done fighting just yet. Sasuke got it in his head that Naruto was the default Nanadaime Hokage and had to pay for the previous Kages' mistakes. That had brought Naruto and Sasuke to where they had been before the story had started and Naruto was sent back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's team and Kushina's team came into the room an hour later, giving Naruto an ample chance at recovery.

"Now, why do you have the sharingan, demon?" Kushina sneered.

Naruto shrugged and said, "I am not the Naruto from this world. I traveled through time and space using one of the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan's abilities."

"Fool, you expect us to believe that?" Kasumi, one of Naruto's sisters, sneered.

"It's true." Surprisingly enough, it was Itome who said that.

"How do you know?" Mikoto asked.

"Because Fugaku-teme brought me to the Forbidden shrine of the Uchiha clan before he died. The information on the Mangekyou was in there. Only an Uchiha clan member who had gained the Mangekyou could use it. Fugaku had gotten the first stage of the Mangekyou by killing Shisui." Itome said.

"Hmm, so it was him." Naruto muttered.

"Who was it?" Sauski asked.

"A man called Tobi. He is the leader of Akatsuki, an organization bent on taking over the world using the Jubi." Naruto said seriously.

"How do you know this?" Mikoto asked.

"Because I had to face him down before the Kakashi in my word used his Mangekyou to take him down." Naruto said.

"Why did I have the Mangekyou?" Kakashi asked, unnerved.

"Your guilt with Obito and then you killing Rin was enough to make you activate it. I don't know the details of either so don't ask." Naruto answered. "Besides, it was a godsend to our side. Without it, we wouldn't have been able to take out Tobi."

"He was that hard to defeat?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, he had a jutsu that allowed him to teleport, one that let him control the nine tails, one that allowed him to absorb other bloodlines, and one that allowed him to become intangible for a short amount of time. He was actually behind the second Kyuubi attack." Naruto said.

Everyone looked shocked that there could be someone that powerful in the world.

"Me and the last living Uchiha world ended up being two of the only ones left at the end of a long war. The man that I was talking about had someone that had Orochimaru's powers on his side, and an improved Edo Tensei that let him summon Madara Uchiha. We ended up having to face him down in the end." Naruto said with a wince, remembering the destroyed bodies of the Kages.

"What was that wince for?" Narumi asked, suspicious of all of this.

"You didn't see the horrors of that war, how powerful Madara was. He destroyed the Kages and an army of ninja and then leveled all of the villages, and he still had enough in him to face me down while I had full control of the Kyuubi." Naruto said with a haunted look.

"How did you finally defeat him?" Natsumi, the softest spoken of the three, said.

"Through the arrogance of one Uchiha," Naruto said.

When he saw the weird looks that he was getting, he explained.

"This Uchiha had gotten his own Eien Mangekyou and used it to counter Madara's every move. This bought me time on the sides to charge up a powerful attack that would destroy Madara completely." Naruto said.

"How did you get here?" Sauski asked confused.

"The Uchiha was completely arrogant and believed that he had to get revenge for all of Konoha's crimes." Naruto said "So, with me being the last Konoha ninja, he said that I was automatically the Nanadaime Hokage, and that I had to pay for all of Konoha's crimes."

"The worst part of all of that was the person that I was facing was someone that I regarded as a brother." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Surprisingly enough, Natsumi actually looked sad about that. "I can imagine how it would be, having to face down one of my sisters."

Everyone shot him pitying looks at that.

"At the end of it all, we both used the remaining of our chakra and sent out our most powerful attacks to kill each other." Naruto said.

"What happened and how did you survive?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"The teme decided that he didn't want to die yet and brought us into a void so that he could survive the attack." Naruto said.

"How did you get the Sharingan?" Kushina asked.

"The void fused us together and I was sent here. That's how I have the Sharingan. But, some things have changed about this world." Naruto wondered.

"Like what things, maybe we can help reason them out?" Narumi said, always the one to use cold logic to decipher a situation.

"You, for one," Naruto said while pointing at them.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi demanded.

"You all didn't exist in my world. My mom died from the Kyuubi's hand and put a small bit of chakra in the seal for whenever I started learning how to control its' chakra. This let me meet her and she was nothing like this one." Naruto said.

"What was she like?" Kushina asked curiously, but cautiously.

"How I always imagine a mother being; she was compassionate, helpful, and kind, with a fiery temper and vicious streak a mile long. From what I learned of her, she also loved pranks." Naruto said with longing.

Kushina frowned as she realized something, "That's why you can't stand me and have dodged me for so much time. I remind you of your mother and twist her image."

Naruto nodded sadly.

He then said, "I try to ignore the resemblance and remind myself that you aren't my mother, but…" Naruto then trailed off.

"You can't disown someone who feels like that." Itome said.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

Okay, what's another change?" Kushina said, taking pity on the kid…demon, she had to remind herself, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Gender," Naruto said. "You three were males, or those three don't exist and you do, I can't tell yet."

The Uchiha clan looked sickened at that.

"The third thing that changed happened immediately after I got there. The man that was with Mizuki wasn't with him in the previous timeline, I encountered him later on in it." Naruto said.

"What was the mission?" Narumi asked quietly.

"We had to go find out what was making the disappearances in Sea country. It was this girl Isaribi who was turned into a monster by that man. She was then sent out after the boats in exchange for a non-existent cure. She reminded me of myself." Naruto said.

"What happened to her?" Natsumi asked.

"The first time we met, I crushed a rock in my hand and blocked kids from beating on her." Naruto said, "The next time, I tracked her down and she took care of me when I was injured in a fight against her. The time after that, I tracked her down and found out that she was the Kaima. I found out that the man, Amachi, had lied about the cure and then I used the fox to prove a point and save myself." Naruto said.

"You used the fox to prove a point?" Kushina asked faintly.

"Yup, Isaribi kept going on about how I didn't know what that kind of life was, I just proved that I did. Of course, you can't just disregard that they had a stupid reason for doing it." Naruto finished.

"What was the reason?" Kasumi asked.

"She was hated when she was made the Kaima because she was the only survivor in experimentation, however, people didn't know about the Kaima part." Naruto said.

"Do you know what happened to her in the end?" Sasuki asked.

"Yes, I watched it happen." Naruto said with a tear in his eye.

"What happened?" Narumi asked.

"She sacrificed herself to save me during the fight with Madara. There was no body left to bury in the end of the fight since she was ripped apart molecule by molecule." Naruto whispered with a haunted look in his eyes.

Sasuki pulled Naruto into a hug, which caused him to stiffen before coming back to reality.

"Sorry," Naruto said sadly. "I developed PTSD after the series of fights with Madara."

"PTSD," Kushina questioned.

"It means post-traumatic stress disorder. You relive your worst memories and get lost in them and can't get back to reality in the end. Mine's not that developed, but sometimes I lose myself in my memories." Naruto said.

Kushina couldn't even imagine that pain. All three of the Uzumaki sisters were crying at that point because of the story, as was Sasuki. Kakashi looked saddened and the older Uchiha looked sad at the story.

"You're leaving something out," Itome stated after a few seconds.

"I am," Naruto agreed. "I'm leaving off three things that you guys are probably better off not knowing."

"What are they?" Mikoto swallowed.

"IF you are the analogues of the people in my dimension, then it was Itome's analogue that killed the Uchiha clan with help from Madara." Itome looked shocked at that.

"Now, the same thing goes with Sasuki, if you are the analogues, then the Uchiha that was like my brother is you." Sasuki looked upset at that, Naruto wanted to comfort her, but he had to continue.

"This is the most shocking piece of news yet, to many of you…Obito is alive, and our biggest threat. He goes by Tobi, if he exists here." Naruto finished. Kakashi, Kushina, and Mikoto all looked shaken at that.

"Obito becomes Tobi?" Kakashi questioned.

"Who is Obito?" Narumi questioned her mom.

"Obito was your Dad's student, but why did he become Tobi?" Kushina asked.

"He becomes Obito because the moment that he fixes up the second part of his body and comes back to life, he sees Kakashi kill Rin." Naruto said.

"Then he will become Tobi." Kakashi said gravely.

"Then you need to get the Mangekyou Sharingan that you have to full power, it may be the only thing that can stop him." Naruto said gravely.

"Why wouldn't one of ours suffice?" Itome asked.

"No two Mangekyou are alike. Yours in my dimension had the ability of a Genjutsu that sends someone into an endless loop and you have a sword that can seal away someone, Danzo's was one that allowed him to manipulate reality at the cost of his life, Madara's is the ultimate Susanoo, Sasuke had the perfect version of Amaterasu and the ability to use Susanoo without bodily harm, and Tobi and Kakashi both have the same ability, the power to open up a pocket dimension that rips a person apart. That is why you need to get your Mangekyou to full power." Naruto explained gravely.

**A/N: I told you that I am slowly going to redeem the Uzumaki family.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
